


It's always been you

by Onyxproductions



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Closeted Character, Crush, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Minecraft, Out of Character, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Tags May Change, battle for dream island - Freeform, idk - Freeform, mlm, objects - Freeform, smp au, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxproductions/pseuds/Onyxproductions
Summary: Pen and Eraser have been best friends for over 10 years now, but what happens when the two boys get sucked into a virtual simulation of the popular game "Minecraft"?  Will Pen be able to keep his crush on Eraser a secret?
Relationships: Coiny/Firey (Battle For Dream Island), Eraser/Pen (Battle For Dream Island), Gelatin/Donut (Battle For Dream Island), Leafy/Pin (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. The beginning..

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically I got this idea from a fic I read once, basically, an SMP AU except they’re objects. I decided to take my own spin on this idea. I don’t watch Dream or any of the SMP videos lmao. So, this is going to be based on what I think an SMP should look like, and also the fic I read. Originally this was gonna be a one-shot but, I realized I wanted to make this into a series so yeah. The next part will be out in a few days so stay tuned! Also, I have no experience with romance whatsoever because I'm aromantic (Demiromantic to be specific) So, some parts may seem overly cheesy or unnatural. Also, tags may change!  
> Crossposted from Wattpad

Pen awoke from his nap, but instead of waking up in his, cozy blue bed. He was lying on cobblestone. “W-wha?” Pen said as he looked around, confused. He looked to his left and saw a constant stream of text, moving very fast. This waterfall of text was labeled a ‘live stream chat which confused Pen even more. He saw a few other people next to him, seemingly unconscious. One person caught his eye, that being his friend Eraser. He quickly ran up to the parallelogram and shook him awake. “Eraser! Eraser” Pen said frantically “W-what?” replied Eraser as he started to get up from his nap “L-look!” said Pen as he pointed at his surroundings, “What the fu-” before Eraser could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a masculine, oddly robotic voice. “Why hello there! My name is Garry!” Pen quickly jumped and hugged Eraser. Which made the pink object’s face turn a light shade of red. “Garry?” Eraser asked as he snickered at the voice’s name. “Yes, I know my name is stupid, I don’t know what my creators were thinking,” Garry replied, you could hear the eye-roll in his voice. “But, anyway! You all have 

been selected to test an online simulation. Your consciousness has been transferred into an online simulation of the game “Minecraft” streamed live to thousands as viewers. The wall of text next to you is the “Chat” a place where your viewers gather and well, chat! Be careful though, the chat is unfiltered so expect for some immature kids to say some….unsavory things.” Garry said in a professional tone. “Yeah...I see that.” Pen replied as he watched as two people fought in his “chat”, calling each other slurs. “Each person here as their own chat, but you can see others if get close to them. You will be let out of this simulation once you defeat the Ender Dragon. And don’t worry! If you die in the game, you won’t die in real life! You will simply 

respawn. You will drop all of your items though. PvP is on, attacking other players is discouraged but IS allowed. Oh! I forgot to mention, chat can read what’s on your mind, so be careful! Well, I will be releasing you all into the real Minecraft world to fend for yourselves. If you have any questions, just call my name!” said Garry as his voice started to fade away. Pen stood there trying to process all of the information that Garry had given him. Eraser grabbed his hand which made Pen blush as he internally screamed HES HOLDING MY HAND SHSDFSFHM “Well, I know I’ll be with my pal, Pen!” Eraser said in a cheery tone “Y-yeah” replied Pen. Pen’s chat was freaking out about Pen and Eraser holding hands, luckily, Eraser wasn’t looking at 

Pen’s chat. Before anything could happen, the ground turned very pixelated, everything started to fade to black, Pen blicked, and they were in an entirely new setting, he was in shock at how realistic everything was must-have mods installed or something It was your typical spawning location, green blocky grass, a bunch of trees, and a nearby mountain. Except everything was super realistic, shading and all. Pen stood there in awe. “Well, let’s get a move on!” said Eraser in an enthusiastic tone as he quickly ran off towards a birch tree. “W-wait!” Pen cried out as he chased after Eraser.


	2. A chat with chat

Pen finally caught up to Eraser, seemingly out of breath. Eraser handed Pen a wooden axe “Here, have this! I’ll go ahead and get some cobblestone while you get some wood!” Eraser said enthusiastically. “O-okay!” Pen replied. He was always criticized for being useless, so this was a breath of fresh air! Someone actually believed he could do something! Pen smiled as Eraser quickly ran off. Pen grabbed his axe and chopped at a birch tree, he was a bit hesitant at first, since he didn’t know how Minecraft physics would translate into this simulation, but to his surprise, it translated perfectly! He chopped at the bottom of the blocky tree and it didn’t fall down, instead, the rest of the tree was floating. He smiled to himself huh, cool “Well, I guess I should talk to chat. So, how are you guys doing?” asked Pen 

“Well, I’m glad that you all are feeling decent. I’ve been, well I don’t know how I’m feeling, to be honest, I’ve been feeling pretty numb, I wish I could be as energetic as Eraser.” Pen said with a bit of sadness in his voice. 

Someone in the chat asked what Pen and Eraser were doing before they came into the Minecraft simulation 

“W-well, Eraser and I … we were hanging out at his house watching movies and y’know stuff like that. And we uh went into his room to..um play Minecraft and...well you know what happened next.” stuttered Pen as the memory played in his head. He and eraser were watching a movie on their couch, Eraser started to fall asleep, and in his sleep, he pulled Pen close, and started to cuddle him. That was platonic...right? Pen was snapped out of his thought when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder he heard turned around Gelatin was standing in the distance holding a bow and arrow “W-what?” Pen asked Gelatin shot another arrow at Pen, causing his body to turn red whilst experiencing a short moment of sharp pain, “HEY!” Pen yelled with annoyance in his voice Gelatin laughed “Why you little…” Pen said angrily. “Whatcha gonna do? Huh? Punch me?” Gelatin teased. 

Pen glared at Gelatin he thinks this is soooo funny “I’m not gonna punch you…” said Pen as he pulled out his stone sword, that smug grin was whipped off of Gelatin's face "I'm gonna stab you. Seriously? Shooting at someone without any armor? Heck, I’m not good at Minecraft but even I know that’s a terrible idea!” Gelatin stood there nervously, before shooting Pen a nervous grin and quickly running away. Pen wanted to go after him, but decided against it. He sighed and went back to chopping some trees. After about 5 minutes of gathering wood he saw Eraser walking towards him, with someone, he couldn't quite make out who it was since they were so far away. Pen sighed and gathered his things and walked over to the 2 objects.


	3. Setting the SMP up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leafy and Pin do what the chapter title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER LETSSS GOOOOOO
> 
> Also, I used everything I learned in English for this. Ms. Mag, I hope you're proud of me.

As Pen walked up to the two objects, The object that was with Eraser came into a clearer view. It was Blocky! Pen smiled, the gang could finally get back together! “H-hey guys!” Pen said in a nervous tone. “Oh hey, Pen!” Blocky said as he and Eraser walked over to Pen. They starting talking about stuff, Catching up, etc. Whenever Eraser would laugh, or when he would talk, Pen would just stare at him, Eraser was just so cute! His laugh made his heart melt. Eraser started to talk about one of Pen’s favorite music artists, Lemon Demon! 

Pen was currently hyperfixating on Lemon Demon, Eraser loved to hear Pen go on and on about his interests, he found it very attractive. Of course, he wouldn’t admit that to himself. Blocky watched as the two rambled on and on, he noticed how a light blush would spread on both of their cheeks, they were so madly in love, it was so obvious. 

“C’mon you two lovebirds, we gotta go in the plaza now,” Blocky said as he smirked at the two. “H-hey w-we are not….nevermind that, where are we even going?” asked Pen in a flustered tone. “W-we are going to meet up with the other players, we are going to try to form an SMP, and to trying a form a sense of order.” Eraser explained “O-oh okay.” replied Pen, god Eraser sounded so hot when he explained things. 

They walked towards the plaza, the three objects stepped onto cobblestone, they saw Leafy and Pin talking in the distance, “Hey guys!” Eraser said as he and Pen walked over to the two girls “Oh hey, Eraser!” Leafy said in an overly-nice tone “Pin and I were just talking about how we were going to sort out the SMP! Gary gave us special authority, we are like the leaders in a sense.” Leafy said as she held Pin’s hand. “I was thinking of dividing the land into two, a south side and a west side. We could have separate buildings on each side, where we can all stay! After all, if we are going to be live-streamed to billions of users, we gotta make it entertaining! Also, because each side has different materials, people from different sides can meet up and in the plaza and do whatever they want.” Pin explained 

Leafy nodded in agreement, “We will be picking who will be together on each side!” After Leafy and Pin were all done explaining, all of the other players showed up, Leafy and Pin stood in front of the crowd and basically told them the same thing. 

“Okay, so Pen, Eraser, Blocky, Taco, Gelatin, and Donut are on the West side,” Leafy announced, Pen, Eraser, and Blocky all high-fived each other. “And Me, Pin, Coiny, and Firey are on the south side.” Firey and Coiny looked at each other “WHY DID YOU PUT ME WITH HIM?” yelled Firey, Coiny and Firey started to argue, as usual. Leafy sighed, suddenly a two large building appeared, they both seemed to be made out of birch planks, “Whoa, how did that happen?” asked Pen “Well, I asked Garry to give us some buildings!” Pin replied “O-oh okay.” said Pen, he noticed that Eraser was…..holding his hand? Pen blushed a deep red. “Uh, Pen? W...why is your chat spamming ‘GAY GAY HOMOSEXUAL GAY’?” Eraser asked Shit! Pen forgot about the chat. 

“U-uh I don’t know,” replied Pen in a flustered tone. Blocky snickered, “W-well, I think we should get a move on.” said Pen. The three objects all nodded as they walked to the West side of the map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to correct any spelling or grammatical errors!


	4. Fucking prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coiny and Firey participate in some bonding exercises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses more on the fireoiny side of things, more upcoming chapters will have more penraser content!

Coiny groaned as he plopped on his bed, “Why did she have to put me with HIM?” he heard a knock on his room door, Coiny sighed as he slowly got up from his red bed, he opened the door only to have his mood crushed by the person standing in his door frame. “Hey, loser. Leafy wants us to meet her downstairs, she wants us to participate in a bonding activity or some shit,” said Firey in a rude tone. “Okay fine, whatever,” Coiny mumbled. Firey walked away, from the door and walked downstairs. Coiny waited until he was all the way down the stairs, he didn’t want to walk alongside some fucking prick. 

Coiny set his foot on a floor made out of birch wood planks, he was downstairs now. He saw Leafy and Firey sitting next to each other on the floor, Leafy seemed to be pulling out some blank cards, she grabbed some colored pencils and scribbled in them. Firey noticed Coiny, “Oh hey Coiny! Your here just in time!” Leafy chirped in an upbeat tone. “Took you long enough.” said Firey in a dismissive tone. Coiny sat alongside the two objects. Leafy cleared her throat, “So, you guys are probably wondering, ‘Why did Leafy put Coiny and Firey together?’ well, I decided that you two needed to get along, so I thought putting you two together would be the perfect way to build your relationship with each other!” Firey and Coiny looked at each other with quizzed looks. “Anywho, I wanted to do a bonding exercise! I have some cards laid out, I want you guys to put three positive things you can notice about the other person onto the cards.” Fiery and Coiny looked down at their cards, Coiny’s card had the numbers 1, 2, and 3 written on the left side on his card, written in red colored pencil. 

Fiery had the same thing written on his card, except in orange-colored pencil. “Also, I want you guys to read out loud what you wrote on your cards,” said Leafy. Coiny looked at his card and sighed, “Let’s just get this over with.” Coiny said in a defeated tone. Firey  
nodded in response. 

A few minutes later..

Coiny was almost done with his card, he looked at his chat for assistance but, they were of no help. They just kept on spamming random copypastas and calling Firey “Very swaggy” Coiny let out a frustrated groan. Eventually, something came to mind and he wrote it down. “So, are you guys done with your cards?” Leafy said, Firey and Coiny nodded in unison. “Alright! So, who wants to go first?” asked Leafy, to Coiny’s surprise, Firey raised his hand. He took a deep breath and read his cards. “You’re...loyal to your friends, your music taste isn’t...terrible, and y-your voice is….tolerable,” Firey said in a raspy tone. Coiny felt a small smile come across his face, “Well, your art is….decent, your singing voice is….tolerable, a-and from certain angles, some may find you….h-handsome.” Coiny stuttered with an irritable but soft tone. A small blush crept onto Firey’s face, he ignored it and said “Thanks...I guess, your still a fucking prick though.” Leafy sighed “Well, that’s a start!” Leafy said, trying to optimistic. Firey stood up and walked towards the stairs, not before shooting Coiny a quick glance. 

Later that night…

Coiny was out in the forest, mining. He decided to take a little break. He sat near a little lake next to a tree, basking in the moonlight. He heard a rustling behind him, he quickly jumped up and pulled out his stone sword, though, to his surprise, it was just Firey. He sighed as he put his sword away. “What the fuck do you want,” asked Coiny in a rude tone. “S-so earlier today w...when Leafy sat us down to do the bonding activity. Did you really mean all of the words on your card?” said Firey as he sat down next to Coiny. “I- y-yeah.” Coiny stuttered in response. “Am I h-handsome?” Firey asked, Coiny turned his face away from Firey and replied, “Yeah….y-your handsome..really...really handsome.” Coiny seemed to whisper the last parts. Firey had a deep blush on his face “W-well, your not too bad y-yourself.” Firey said under his breath. This made the bronze Coin blush immensely. There was an awkward silence between the two. “Well, I um should get back h-home,” Firey said as he got up. “See you later, fucker.” Coiny replied. This made Firey shoot him a glare before walking off, Coiny looked at his chat.

Chat:

“FIREOINY REAL??”  
“The girls are becoming friends.”  
“Firey x Coiny is my new OTP”  
“That was kinda homoerotic.”

Coiny blushed, “NO IT ISN’T LIKE THAT! I FUCKING HATE THAT MAN!” Coiny yelled while his face was very red. He flipped off his chat while on his way to get to his mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some fun facts about Pen in this AU!  
> He is not very good at Minecraft lol so he might be dying a lot in this fic  
> He has Generalized Anxiety disorder, and ADD.  
> He is VERY touched starved  
> Also, Pen is my comfort character so I may self project a lot. 
> 
> Some fun facts about Eraser:
> 
> He is an epic gamer (oh god I just typed that I’m so sorry)  
> He is very oblivious to apparent signs of Pen liking him  
> He is VERY hyperactive and thirsty for adventure
> 
> Also, Gelatin has Bipolar disorder and experiences a lot of manic episodes
> 
> Updates will be slow but, I’ll make sure I get at least two chapters done every month.


End file.
